Jelly Belly
by ianon2013
Summary: The Sonic people get a huge surprise when their bellies get filled with Blueberry Juice and other kinds also Violet somehow finds her way to Mobius with Charlie. (Which would happen later in the story)
1. Espio

Jelly Belly

(Just a script for my Willy Wonka story, this is the secret preview of the inventing room in a different way)

"Listen close, and listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregarde.  
This dreadful girl she sees no wrong...  
Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long

She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so fast,  
And for her face a giant chin, sticks out just like a violin...

Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long

For years and years she chew away,  
her jaws get stronger every day.  
And with one great tremendous chew...  
they bite poor girl's tongue in two.  
And that is why we try so hard, to save  
Miss Violet Beauregarde

Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long."

Those small men finished their song as Violet was rolled away but Espio, Knuckles, and Ianon didn't even see any of it, due to their conversation even with those small men singing.

As Knuckles and Ianon were talking, Espio saw an edible treat on the ground that rolled out of Gum Machine. 'I warned her, and she didn't listen' he thought as he saw the whole thing. Espio bit into the thing and juice quickly shot into his mouth 'mmm' he licked his lips as the juice leaked onto his long tongue then swallowed it down – _while being invisible_ – and felt stuffed already.

"Oh yeah, that tasted good" he muttered to himself as he rubbed his belly. Ianon joined with the group "have any of you seen Espio? I bet he's here but just invisible" she knew Espio's weakness: – aside from his claustrophobic-ness – _apples_. He would do anything to get one in his hands, it may seem ridiculous but Espio loves his apples.

Ianon pulled a ripe red one from out of her pocket and began tossing it in the air and catch it with the same hand "well too bad that he's not here right now, I would _love_ to give him a nice juicy apple" he perked when he heard the 'A' word then tackled her down, nabbing the treat and began eating it. Ianon grabbed Espio by the collarbone and sprinkled pepper on his "nose".

_***ACHO!***_

He became visible again to everyone "next time, I will get you back" Espio said while still holding the apple "yeah, would you really succeed trying to defeat a girl who has the powers of the air and wind?" Ianon questioned as the two exchanged glances "would you really hurt one of your best friends who _LOVED_ you sooooo much?" Espio questioned back "point taken!"

The two stood up and a part of Espio's horn had a little bit of blue on it "dude, did you smear a bit of blue paint on your horn" she licked her pointer finger and thumb but once she removed them, the blue began spreading fast across his horn until it touched his purple reptile skin.

He saw the shocked look on her face, and then showed him his reflection in her mirror. His whole body was blue except his white sclera then his belly began to grow swollen. "W-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" Espio panicked "same thing happened to Violet but the front of your belly gets pumped with blueberry juice, not the whole body" Willy explained.

"S-sorry, I was just hungry. I haven't even eaten breakfast" Espio apologized then his eyes widen "OH NO! I'LL EXPLODE!"

He panicked as the pressure of the juice was getting tighter and tighter inside his belly "no need to be afraid, you won't. The juice will extend your belly unless you're drained…but the juicing machine won't do any good" Espio was relieved until he felt something wet drip from his tail "is that the juice dripping from your tail?" Knuckles asked as he tasted a sample "yep! I'm right!" the echidna closed his eyes and smiled.

"Ah, so that means that the juice will have to be sucked out from there. But if you squeeze the juice from his belly to out of his tail into a bucket, the blue fruit would still develop juice unless it's sucked and spat out from a mouth also restoring your colors. Anyways, we will give you privacy including the Oompa Loompas" the invention room fell silent.

"Wow" Knuckles put his hand on Espio's round belly "you got the case of The Jelly Belly" the chameleon rolled his eyes "ha-ha-ha, very funny" not sounding amused. Ianon got on her knees behind Espio "okay, uncurl your tail" he did it too fast and it smacked her in the face.

"OW!"

He turned around and smiled "sorry" he faced Knuckles again and his tail was curly round spiral to wavy as the end of his tail was in Ianon's mouth "in all the places in my body for the juice to come out, _WHY_ did it have to be my tail?" Espio asked out loud but Knuckles shrugged.

Ianon was on hands and knees as she sucked the juice and Espio felt the juice leaving his body, noticing that his belly is sucking in and puffing out "Agh!" it felt ticklish to him as the blue juice was leaving his body and his stomach restoring. He couldn't help but hug his belly tight and slowly to see if more juice will come out of him "dang, I am so full" Espio said.

Knuckles helped with the pushing and gentle squeezing "you're belly is smooth" Knuckles said then the two cracked up, the red echidna looked at his chameleon friend and noticed that his head had his colors back. It took a while until Espio's drained but once the berry entered Ianon's mouth, she spat it out and the blueberry stopped pumping juice. She stood up and Espio's tailed winded up again, her friend was cured from his Blueberry Jelly Belly. The Juicing Room door opened and Violet came out with her mother but Violet was still blue.

**DON'T WORRY PEEPS, ESPIO WON'T BE THE ONLY JELLY BELLIED MOBIAN, I WILL DO THE OTHERS AS WELL! PEACE! ~ Ianon Pop (goes the weasel! XD)**


	2. Silver

Jelly Belly 2

Silver was chomping down on gum: Extra Dessert Delights Chocolate Chip Ice-cream, his favorite kind.

As Espio secretly watched him chomp on his gum, it reminded him of what happened to Violet. The two were in the Chaotix house with each other alone, Silver spat out gum and saw a packet of Root Beer Float on the ground "ooh, today's my lucky day!"

He took one and popped it into his mouth and began chewing it as he pocketed the packet, he sat down and relaxed as he chewed it. 'Bubble Blower, Gum Cracker, Lip Smacker hedgehog' Espio thought 'but he still reminds me of what happened in 11/13/2007, stopping Eggman Nega fulfill his plot' his eyes then widen, it could have been his imagination but he heard Eggman Nega's laugh.

A gust of cold air passed him, he got up from his spot while following the chill until it lead him to the bathroom. A red window marker was sitting there as writing was on the long mirror, it said:

'**Once I come back alive, I will get you both and destroy you two for ruining my plot…but mostly Silver, you've been warned!' – Eggman Nega**

Espio was pissed "IF YOU HURT SILVER! I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!" he shouted at the mirror, hoping that the ghost of Eggman Nega heard him. Then the marker began to write more under the threat note.

'**Aww, what's wrong chameleon? You don't want your precious hedgehog hurt?'**

Then he stopped writing like he realized something

'**You…you love him? More than a friend, more than a best friend?'**

Espio just crossed his arms "_**THAT**_ doesn't concern you!" he left the bathroom and walked to his friend who was still chomping on that piece but his fur was slowly having a shade of light brown spreading across his face to his body. "Well somebody has the case of The Jelly Belly" Silver turned his head to Espio and gave a confused look.

"What's a 'Jelly Belly'?" he asked then his belly began to become plump while being filled with juice "hey! What's going on with my belly? How do I make it stop?" Silver worried as he saw his belly slowly getting large "_that's_ a Jelly Belly" Espio said as he pointed at his stomach.

The two were now looking at each other "well, do you know how to fix it?" the chameleon gave a nod "but I'll do it later, after we do what I want" Silver got a little worried "b-but I'll pop!" Espio shook his head "you won't…now let's get down to business".

The ninja locked every door to the house that led outside and closed the blinds then they went onto the couch and began kissing for a while but Espio dodged the gum and prevented Silver from swallowing it down. They separate their lips from each other "okay, now drain me" but the male reptile wasn't done yet. They continued kissing but Espio was rubbing Silver's juice filled belly which is actually root-beer with vanilla ice-cream.

The two separate from each other again to gasp for breath "Silver, chew the gum more please" the hedgehog didn't asked why but he obeyed as the tasty root-beer trickled down his throat and into his belly "how long do I have to do this Espio?" Silver asked "until it loses its flavor which is about 20 minutes to 50, depends on how fast you chew it. Maybe it could last an hour and 28 minutes" the inflated mammal was shocked as he chewed a bit faster and his belly began to grow faster.

Once the taste was gone, Espio threw away his gum "okay Jelly Belly, it's time" Silver got on his feet facing his friend "thank you" then a thought hit his mind "but how are you going to do it?" Espio placed a hand on Silver's shoulder "easy, you got to get it sucked out by the tail. But don't ask why but…I don't know how it works either".

The chameleon went behind his best friend and began sucking away, Silver tingled as his tail gets sucked at "oh wow, it feels ticklish" he could feel the soda getting sucked out of his body, his stomach sucking in and puffing out while he breathed and Espio drinking away. His mouth got sore so he took a break "okay, my mouth feels numb so I will have to let it rest".

Silver understood as Espio got a huge zip-lock bag and a rubber band, his put Silver's tail in it as the rubber band kept it in place "no, your tail might fall off if I did this" then Silver suggested flying upside down but his blood rushed to his head "ugh, no luck!" the two were trying to create a solution to keep the juice from exiting Silver's body. The two thought and thought but couldn't come up with anything "guess like you have to suck my tail again, I bet that your lips feel better" so that's what they began to do "mmh, the juice tastes so good" also he teased him by licking his tail then hugged his belly back against his body to get more of it.

"Espio, can you stop for a moment please" he obeyed "Espio…I desperately wanted to tell you this all my life but…I love you" the chameleon smiled as the two were looking at each other in the eyes "I love you too, my Jelly Belly".

Silver had an idea; he took out the same packet to get the same gum. Not one but five sticks, he un-wrapped them and stacked them onto each other then popped 'em in his mouth. "Woah, you're gonna be ripe and juicy" Espio said as Silver carefully but quickly but gently chomped down on the gum to make a big wad of it in his mouth and his belly got bigger "go ahead and suck at it".

Espio continued to gulp down the delicious juice that was given away from the gum until Silver was empty but Espio was quenched after two hours of sucking the juice, now the two were on Espio's King Sized Bed lying side by side with their shoes off including the other things except their gloves and socks. "You know what? We had a great day with each other, didn't we?" Silver said as he stroked Espio's horn from his forehead to its tip.

"Yes we did" Espio said as he rubbed his tummy "and we'll always be together" then the two sealed it with a kiss.


	3. Knuckles

Jelly Belly 3

Knuckles liked the Extra Raspberry Vanilla Cupcake and Strawberry Shortcake gum (what? He likes fruit).

He chewed down on a piece of gum until his mind drifted 'I wonder how Violet's doing'. He turned to the Master Emerald and got on his knees also putting his hands next to his head with one on each side as his forehead "_The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, the controller is the one who unifies the chaos, show me Violet _Beauregarde" he muttered.

The M.E showed the blue girl in her bed asleep "aw, she looks so cute when she's asleep" a portal warp was in front of the red echidna and he hopped through it. When he was in Violet's room, the portal still kept open for him incase he wanted to go back "Blue-regarde" Violet opened her eyes when she heard her last name "who's there?" she muttered "it's me, Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna".

The blue girl sat up and saw the red creature "hey Violet, is your mom mad at you? For what happened in the factory?" she shook her head "she's just mad at Mr. Willy for creating that certain kind of gum that would make me swell up" Knuckles snickered at Violet whacks him on the back of the head. "Ah, shut up" then they both laughed.

*Knuckles POV*

"So, how's it like being blue?" I asked her but she just chuckled "I dunno" as I popped another pink strip in my mouth "the Extra Dessert Delights are good huh?" but I just gave a nod.

Violet squinted at me and looked close into my eyes "what are you doing?" I asked her "why do your sclera's have a slight shade of pink?" his eyes widened as he looked down at his belly that was being filled up with Raspberry Vanilla Cupcake juice…but you can't see the shade of pink, due to his red fur "oh that's just great! Now _**I**_ have The Jelly Belly!" Knuckles complained then Violet placed her hand on his belly "is that…juice?" the echidna nodded as he continued chewing the gum to remove its taste "but it comes out by the tail, you can have a sip if you want".

He climbed onto her bed and laid down on his stomach then Violet began sucking at the tip of his tail, the juice tasted like melted icing of Raspberry and Vanilla "wow, the juice almost tastes like melting frosting" and Violet continued sucking away the juice "hey! Save some for Ianon won't ya?" but too late, he was drained. "Violet!" Knuckles was mad "what? When you get to Ianon you can refill your belly again"

She forced Knuckles' body to roll onto his back and pulled out a slip of gum "um, what's that?" he asked "my own specialty, now open!" he studied the slip carefully…the color, the design, the smell…IT WAS THE THREE COURSE MEAL GUM! The same one that turned Violet this way.

He moved his mussel away from the slip "Knuckles, come on! Don't be so rejective" the echidna rolled his eyes and clamped his jaw down tight "fine, have it your way" Violet got off of him and put the gum in her pocket. Knuckles sat up and grinned "thank you Vi-" he was interrupted as the blue girl put the gum halfway in his mouth and a drip of hot Tomato Soup hit his tongue 'I'll chew it until it changes to the pie'.

The gum tasted so good that he started chewing fast on it, and was super duper careful to not bite his tongue "it tastes good, no wonder you became blue" then the two began laughing but he did with his mouth shut…he chuckled.

The soup changed to Roast Beef with Baked Potato that had Sour Cream and Bacon, it made the echidna devour it but he was still careful "Knuckles, I want to know what you would look like as a blueberry" he then tasted the pie and put his chewing to a halt.

She gave him puppy dog eyes as he didn't chew on the gum "not happening, Violet" as he walked over to the trashcan "and besides, my skin and fur will become permanently blue."

Knuckles knew that she was sneaky and sly just to get him to do what she wants, somehow when Knuckles refuses she takes him under a control to get him to do what she wants.

"Pretty, pretty please" Violet begged but the red echidna shook his head, she began rubbing his stomach to make him feel relaxed but Knuckles refused to give in. He heard Violet humming a song that sounded like a soft lullaby 'resist Knuckles resist' he thought to himself, she began to rub his forehead like she was trying to get rid of the thoughts in his head then whispered "obey me, do what I say and you can go home."

His eyes felt heavy, trying to keep them open…he felt light "now Knuckles, give me the T.C.M gum in your mouth" the echidna obeyed and it stuck out from between his lips "I'll be right back" Violet got up and got a hand made gum that she learned to make…it was grape, she mixed the two together until you can't see the T.C.M gum "wanna try my grape gum?" she walked over to him and placed it into his mouth and began chewing, she prayed that he wouldn't taste the blueberry pie.

Guess not, she saw the blue spreading quickly as his body became round (like Violet from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory from year 1971) "okay Violet, enough now…I gotta get home" he tried to get up but couldn't "oh no, you seriously didn't did you" Violet grinned "oh I did" she rolled him over on his stomach and sucked the juice out of him also gained back his shape and color then after that, he went home.


	4. Espio redo

Jelly Belly 5

{Those small men finished their song as Violet was rolled away but Knuckles and Ianon didn't even see any of it, due to their conversation even with those small men singing.

As Knuckles and Ianon were talking, Espio saw an edible treat on the ground that rolled out of Gum Machine. 'I warned her, and she didn't listen' he thought as he saw the whole thing. Espio bit into the thing and juice quickly shot into his mouth 'mmm' he licked his lips as the juice leaked onto his long tongue then swallowed it down – _while being invisible_ – and felt stuffed already.

"Oh yeah, that tasted good" he muttered to himself as he rubbed his belly. Ianon joined with the group "have any of you seen Espio? I bet he's here but just invisible" she knew Espio's weakness: – aside from his claustrophobic-ness – _apples_. He would do anything to get one in his hands, it may seem ridiculous but Espio loves his apples.

Ianon pulled a ripe red one from out of her pocket and began tossing it in the air and catch it with the same hand "well too bad that he's not here right now, I would _love_ to give him a nice juicy apple" he perked when he heard the 'A' word then tackled her down, nabbing the treat and began eating it. Ianon grabbed Espio by the collarbone ~_hopefully_~ and sprinkled pepper on his "nose".

_***ACHO!***_

He became visible again to everyone "next time, I will get you back for that" Espio said while still holding the apple "yeah, would you really succeed trying to defeat a girl who has the powers of the air and wind?" Ianon questioned as the two exchanged glances "would you really hurt one of your best friends who _LOVED_ you sooooo much?" Espio questioned back "point taken!"

The two stood up and a part of Espio's horn had a little bit of blue on it "dude, did you smear a bit of blue paint on your horn?" she licked her pointer finger and thumb but once she removed them, the blue began spreading across his horn and Ianon began to back up with the others.

He saw the shocked look on her face, he looked at his skin on his arm that was dark blue…his whole body was (except his white sclera) then his belly began to grow swollen. "W-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" Espio panicked "same thing happened to Violet but the front of your belly gets pumped with blueberry juice, not the whole body" Willy explained.

"S-sorry, I was just hungry. I haven't even eaten breakfast" Espio apologized then his eyes widen as his stomach was getting larger "oh no! I'll pop if this continues"

He panicked as the pressure of the juice was getting tighter and tighter inside his belly "no need to be afraid. The juice will extend your belly unless you're drained…but the juicing machine won't do any good" Espio was angry "what? You mean that it can't solve my problem?!" he yelled until he felt something wet drip from his tip of his tail "is that the juice dripping from your tail?" Knuckles asked as he tasted a sample "yep! I'm right!" the echidna closed his eyes and smiled.

"Ah, so that means that the juice will have to be sucked out from there. But if you squeeze the juice from his belly to out of his tail into a bucket, the blue fruit would still develop juice unless it's sucked and spat out from a mouth also restoring your colors. Anyways, we will give you privacy including the Oompa Loompas" the invention room fell silent.

"Wow" Knuckles put his hand on Espio's round belly "you got the case of The Jelly Belly" the chameleon rolled his eyes "ha-ha-ha, very funny" not sounding amused but Knuckles gently rubbed it and it made the soreness fade. Ianon got on her knees behind Espio "okay, uncurl your tail" he did it too fast and it smacked her in the face.

"OW!"

He turned around and smiled "sorry" he faced Knuckles again and his tail was curly round spiral to wavy as the end of his tail was in Ianon's mouth "in all the places in my body for the juice to come out, _WHY_ did it have to be my tail?" Espio asked out loud but Knuckles shrugged.

Ianon was on hands and knees as she sucked the juice and Espio felt the juice leaving his body, noticing that his belly is sucking in and puffing out as she drank and while he breathed "Agh!" it felt ticklish to him as the blue juice was leaving his body and his stomach restoring. He couldn't help but hug his belly tight and slowly to see if more juice will come out of him "dang, I am so full" Espio said.

Knuckles helped with the pushing and gentle squeezing "you're belly is smooth" Knuckles said then the two cracked up, the red echidna looked at his chameleon friend and noticed that his head had it's colors back "hey it's working!" the chameleon felt happy "okay then, lets keep it up…but be gentle with the pushing". It took a while until Espio's drained but once the berry entered Ianon's mouth, she spat it out and the blueberry stopped pumping juice. She stood up and Espio's tailed winded up again, her friend was cured from his Blueberry Jelly Belly. The Juicing Room door opened and Violet came out with her mother but Violet was still blue.


End file.
